


【盾铁】PUSSY

by calcium_aluminum



Category: A minor party
Genre: M/M, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcium_aluminum/pseuds/calcium_aluminum
Summary: 平行宇宙老夫老妻





	【盾铁】PUSSY

“Dad？“Tony急急忙忙出来开门，见到眼前的高大英俊的金发男人，惊讶道，”怎么是您？来找我爸爸的话，他并不在家。“

年轻的Tony穿着短袖衬衣短裤和小腿袜，他并没有穿拖鞋，站在门边上对Steve耸了耸肩，微笑着继续说下去：“如果您不介意可以先进来坐一会儿，等他回来。”

这话听起来想某种性暗示，但Steve知道Tony绝对不是这个意思，他上下打量了一下对方，点点头进了门。

Steve是第二次见到这个宇宙的Tony，他是如此鲜活、漂亮，还没来得及长成超级英雄的模样。在那个宇宙他和Tony并肩而立，在大众目光不及的地方亲吻、拥抱或做爱。几个星期前Steve机缘巧合来到这个宇宙，当他习惯性地敲开对方家门问“请问Stark先生在家吗？“不同于记忆中的ironman，少年时期鲜嫩的Tony问他”是找我爸爸吗？“Steve觉得他该死地硬了。

“咖啡？”Tony回过头来一笑。

“咖啡，谢谢。“其实Steve更想喝酒，配着Tony实在该喝点令人上头的烈性酒，他相信老Stark先生也不会在意，然而他听从了少年的话。

“我听爸爸讲过很多您的故事……“Tony欲言又止，他想听从小崇拜的偶像亲口向他复述那些不可思议的故事，尽管他现在已经不是个要听睡前故事的小孩了。

Tony在他身边作陪，听闻对方对他的憧憬，Steve讲起了他的军人职业生涯以及他波澜壮阔的英雄史诗。

“Fine.”Steve说，”今天就到这里。“

他所有的故事“Tony“都知道，而眼前这位小tony却专注认真地听完所有，Steve总在看他，从眉目到下巴，又游移回形状漂亮的嘴唇，他不敢直视对方的眼睛，他害怕看到一个与“Tony”相似的、又或者说是完全相同的灵魂透过小小的瞳孔与他对视。

“Tony，你很像我认识的一个人。“Steve回过神来才发现他的话像老套的穷小子向姑娘搭讪。

“不胜荣幸，Rogers先生。他是个什么样的人？“Tony托腮倚靠在沙发上，及其放松地向他发问。Steve心说他像只家养猫，他又想起那个‘Tony’.

“是么？”于是对方也一笑，那些许揶揄的味道像跨越了一个平行宇宙的‘Tony’。

“他今天可能不会回来了，您想到我的房间坐坐吗？”

Steve心道这暗示得有些过于明显，他到不好意思起来，转念一想Tony也许只是想给他看看那些崇拜他的证据。

Tony 关上房门，拉上窗帘，室内只点了一盏床头灯，而外面的天已经黑了，某种暧昧的气氛陡然而生。

“需要我帮帮您吗？”他垂下眼帘。

于是Steve将人按倒在柔软的床垫上，对方毫不畏惧地对上了他的双眼，他心道，该死，过来之前没有人告诉这个宇宙的Tony具有这样诱人犯罪的性格。

“我不和未成年上床。”他极力克制自己的欲望发酵，用空余的左手捏着对方的下巴，近乎凶狠地吻上去，“你这样会被叔叔吃掉。“

“uncle Rogers，我…嗯，有点难过…！帮帮我怎么样？”

Steve深呼吸了几下，将对方抱到自己腿上坐着，解开了对方的裤子，从里面抽出衬衫下摆。指尖带茧的手伸进了衬衫里，少年形态的tony那细嫩的肌肤在他的掌下，腰肢修长柔韧。Tony一时失了神，他窝在Steve怀里，将头枕靠在对方的肩窝处，越发确定是自己认识的那个‘STEVE’。

“哈啊……“对方在敏感的乳尖上轻轻拧了一下，Tony一时没忍住。接着对方低下头来吮吸他脖颈上的肌肤，留下一串红痕。

Steve感觉怀里这个Tony太配合了，甚至有种熟悉感……但他马上把这个念头抛了出去，他剥下了那条短裤，进一步扯下了内裤，挂在对方的脚踝出，看着有些情色。对方发育不错的阴茎已经半勃了，蛰伏在稀疏的体毛里，Steve握住了它，用带茧的拇指腹磨蹭敏感的铃口，半勃的阴茎立刻挺立起来，吐露出清液。

“舒服吗？“Tony听见对方这么问他，他咬着下唇，绷紧了身体，勉勉强强吐出一句，“舒服…！”心想少年的身体果然比成年人的敏感……

没过多久，那根东西就在STEVE娴熟的手法下缴械投降，射出来的东西蹭到了黑色的小腿袜上，看着有些淫靡。Tony呼出一口气，整个人像被抽去了脊骨一般歪在男人的怀里。察觉到对方揉捏着他的臀部并且有向后摸的趋势，他便夹紧了双腿。

“不……！今天先不做，好吗！STEVE！“Tony惊叫了一声，随即接着说下去，“blow u.”

“可以吗？“Tony跪坐在地毯上，解开了男人的皮带，凑过去用牙齿咬着拉开了裤链，里面的阴茎已经露出了半个头，一下子碰在他的脸颊上，留下一道透明的水渍。他对于这事极为生疏，毕竟在以前很少给对方口，Tony感到新奇又有点不适，愣神的空当他无意识地伸出舌头舔了一下脸颊上地体液，steve恰好看到这一幕，那根东西又硬了硬，直直地戳到对方嘴边。

Tony勉强才含进去半个头，它实在有点大，吃进去半根的时候，他的口腔已经有点酸了，可对方的东西在往喉咙里戳，浓郁的男性体味充斥鼻腔，他有点作呕却又忍住。

看上去努力又乖顺。

Steve扣住对方的脑袋，模仿性交的动作，Tony也尽职尽责地吞吐那根巨物。Tony觉得自己快要窒息，喉咙生理性地收缩，呛得他的泪腺不受控制，眼泪从眼眶落下挂到了腮边，一张小脸通红。

“可以吗？“STEVE的声调比他的行为温柔得多。

“嗯？“Tony却一时没听清，对方默认了当他同意，咸腥的精液措不及防地灌了他一喉咙。

“咳咳……咳……“小stark先生显然有些愤怒，而在他狼狈地仰起脸准备对Uncle Rogers进行声讨时，颊上绯红，泪眼婆娑，一张口，里面没咽下去的浊液混合着唾液不受控制地从嘴角边滴落到地毯上，这副摸样实在没什么威严。

“pussy cat.” Steve坐在背着光的扶手椅上，意味不明地对着一身狼狈的小Tony说，居高临下的样子看不清表情。

“你认出我来了吧。”


End file.
